Teenage Dirtbag
by Rogue4787
Summary: Rogue is the outgoing popular one and Remy is the dark, moody one. What happens when they meet? what if Rogue is already taken? CH 4 IS FINISHED!
1. Her name is Noel

Hey All, Guess what? I finally posted a fic!!!! I've been working my butt off on a story idea all summer involving my own personal OC and my two favorite comic characters: Remy and Rogue. It's finally starting to take shape and I'm really happy with it....but this isn't it.

This fic was inspired by the song "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus (good song, you should check it out) while I was suffering from a case of writers block on my first story (which still doesn't have a title). So this is kind of a last minute thing that I haven't spent a lot of time on. I got the idea two days ago and wrote up the first two chapters. The chapters are going to be pretty short, but hopefully that will allow me to post quicker. There isn't really much of a plot, it's just something to get the creative juices flowing and tell you guys that I am working on a real story which should be posted eventually. So keep an eye out for it.

This story takes place in my own version of the Evoverse. Remy is with Magneto and so is Pyro, but they are still in hiding so no one knows who they are. Pyro is spying on the brotherhood by living at their house and Remy is spying on the X-men and brotherhood at school. Pietro and Wanda know they're brother and sister, but they don't know that they're Magneto's children and neither does anyone else. They are part of the brotherhood and so is Rogue

Oh and one last thing before I let you get to the story. I'm going to put up a recommended story at the beginning of each chapter. That way I can give a shout out to my favorite authors and let people know about some great stories….So here it goes

Recommendation: "Dismal Angel" by angelexposedAwesome Romy series that is filled with angst, drama, romance, action, suspense and anything else you could ask for. It has 30 or 40 episodes/parts in it right now (Broken up between the original series and the new one DA 2010) and they're all awesome. This series is best read from the beginning (but it doesn't have to be) and, believe me, it's well worth it too. My favorite episode is "Dismal Angel 12", but if you have the time you should read them all.

Alright, now on with the story.

Lyrics

Thoughts

* * *

Remy Lebeau sat in the back of the classroom trying not to look excruciatingly bored as the teacher droned on about the past perfect subjunctive or some other equally monotonous subject. It didn't really matter to him since he could already speak French fluently.

Dis class be a waste of Remy's time. In fact, dis whole school be a waste_ o' his time_

Remy sighed to himself and stared up at the clock. The class had barely started and he was already going crazy with bordem. He pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and began to quietly shuffle them. It was one of the biggest advantages of sitting in the back corner of the room. He could ignore the teacher and occupy himself with other things without being completely obvious about it. Also, he could watch all the other students without exposing his back to them or having to talk to them, thankfully.

Bunch of Abercrombie & Fitch rejects. None a dem got any sense a style o individuality

Remy's style definitely made him stand out from the crowd at Bayville, and kept others from wanting to approach him and become his friend. His long auburn hair hung loosely in front of his eyes, which were always protected by a pair of dark sunglasses. An old brown trench coat had been taken off and hung over the back of his chair, leaving his nicely toned arms exposed below the sleeves of his Iron Maiden T-shirt. A pair of torn blue jeans and a black studded belt completed the outfit and left him with a devil-may-care attitude that was surprisingly close to the truth.

Nearly all the guys at Bayville High seemed to hate Remy. They thought he was a punk and usually kept their distance when they weren't harassing him. He'd already been in quite a few fights and he had been in Bayville less than a month. But it couldn't complain. He liked the fact that he could wipe the floor with any of the High School's toughest jocks in a matter of minutes and it helped to beat the boredom every once in a while. The leader of the jocks and the only one who could hold his own in a fight was a skinny, fast-talking senior named Pietro who seemed to think that he was God's gift to women. He also seemed to think that Remy was encroaching on that title.

The girls at Bayville were fascinated by "the new kid". They would gossip about him in the bathroom and whisper to their friends whenever he walked by. He was gorgeous and mysterious unlike the ordinary students of Bayville. Also, since Pietro, once the ultimate playboy, was now taken, the girls needed someone else to go after...and that's when Remy showed up.

None of the girls wanted to be seen talking to Remy since he was designated a punk and a freak, but they always looked up when he entered a room and he could feel their eyes following him in the halls. All the girls that didn't have boyfriends and even some that did were secretly wishing that they could meet with Remy outside of school without others knowing. Remy, however, was the type to keep to himself so he never approached any of the girls. There was only one girl at Bayville High that Remy wanted to meet.

Her name is Noel

Remy's gaze shifted from the students sitting in front of him and out the window the he was sitting next to. From his seat he had could see nearly the entire courtyard, but the only thing he was interested in was her. Noel Anna Darkholme. Better known as Rogue. He watched her parade across the courtyard in knee-high black boots, matching leather mini-skirt and hunter green tank top that didn't' leave much to the imagination. She had a black choker around her neck and a pair of black opera gloves covering her arms. Every male in the courtyard, and even some of the girls, stopped their conversations to stare as she walked by. And they were all having very impure thought about her right then...Remy Lebeau included.

I have a dream about her

He watched her swing her hips and tuck a lock of white hair behind her ear as she crossed over the courtyard. She knew that every eye in the courtyard was on her and she loved it. Halfway across the courtyard she paused and looked over her shoulder. Somehow, through all the other stares, she could feel someone watching her from the windows, but she couldn't see anything from where she was standing. Remy could swear that she was looking directly at him and only one thought crossed his mind as he watched her continue walking

Dat femme has de most belle eyes Remy's ever seen

The perfect image of Rogue was ruined, however, when she reached a table and sat down on the lap of her boyfriend, Pietro Maximoff. You could almost hear the sigh of disappointment pass through the courtyard as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He whispered something into her ear that caused her to tip her head back in amusement, giving Remy and everyone else in the courtyard a great view of her more 'prominent' assests.

_T' bad y' be a snob, chere. Remy'd really like t' get t know y'_

Every guy at Bayville High was in love with Rogue, but they all knew that they couldn't have her. Not only was she completely out of their league (Especially now that she was taken by Pietro), but she was also a mutant cursed with untouchable skin.

Dere are ways t' get 'round dat Remy thought, as he continued to stare down at the girl of his dreams.

She rings my bell

Remy was snapped out of his trance when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He let out a sigh at being disrupted from his "creative" thoughts, but then his face brightened in to a grin. There was only one period left before he got to go to gym, his only class with Rogue.

I got gym class in half an hour

See y' soon, chere he thought as he collected his things and once again entered the busy halls of Bayville High. Just because she was a snob didn't mean that he wasn't interested.

* * *

Alright, well that's it for now. Questions, comments, cookies??Let me know what you think. I want to hear from every one of you out there...yes, that includes you. Now press the little purple button......

Sam


	2. Oh how she rocks

* * *

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter…oops, my bad, but I figure, why start now? ****

Faith, **Crimson Lipstick, three-entlings, NGO, Marie, Les723, Redeyes813, Chuckles123, Ishandahalf**, **Rogue Pryde, EreshkigalGal**: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It was so exciting to open up my mail and see all you reviews. I love them all!!! I hope you like this chapter as much as you seemed to like the first one. You guys make me feel so special Squeal Cookies for everyone!!! Provided by the lovely **Three-entlings** from the truckload that she delivered to meJ

****

Eileen Blazer: I know what you meant about the Rietroness. It really is sickening, isn't it?? I still can't believe that I'm writing it. shudders I was just typing it up and the first name that came into my head was Pietro. Damn my subconscious. Don't worry though, this story will be a romy…I hope

****

Silky Black: Evil Laugh HaHaHaHa…I like the concept of killing Pietro…but, alas, it isn't happening…at least I haven't written it yet, but you never know. Maybe we could start an anti-Rietro mob and chase him down…

****

Loneraven: I feel your pain. The Rietro scares me too. I still can't believe that it is coming from my head. I think I need to be struck with a blunt object to clear my thoughts. Don't worry though, it won't last…hopefully

****

Aro: Here is my quick update. I'm hoping to lead by example Wink wink…I love your review. It made me uberly happy. And I agree with you. Rogue did seem like a snob in Evo, hopefully I can get Remy to knock some sense in to her. That is if he can get over himself…and the Rietro really must die. I think we should start a mob….

****

Ima Super Mute Ant: I hope you like this as much as you liked the last chapter. I agree with you…the Romy stories have gotten very stereotypical and predictable. It's hard to keep track of what story is what because they're so much alike. All of my Roccomended stories are Romys, but most of them put a new spin on the classic story and that's why I like them so much. Well, enjoy.

Recommendation of the Day: _Just a Friend _by Misa1124 :::: This is a sweet, funny Romy about two best friends (Remy and Rogue) who are reunited after years apart and start to realize that they like each other as more than friends, but are too scared to do anything about it. Plus, one of them is keeping a big secret from the other. It's AU with no powers and it, obviously, is one of my favorite stories of all time. It's just so incredibly fun to read and it really pulls you in to the story and makes you want to yell at the characters or laugh with them or just be happy with them. A must read for Romy fans.

Well here's chapter 2. I was going to post this yesterday, but now that school has started things aren't always working well with my schedule. I still posted pretty quick though. Hopefully I'll be able to get them all up this quick.

Lyrics

Thoughts

* * *

****

"Did you see what Rogue was wearing today? I mean, damn that girl is hot."

"Yeah she's got a great ass and that rack…"

"I know what you mean, man, I'd like a piece of that"

And oh how she rocks

Remy stood in the back corner of the locker room trying not to listen as all the guys discussed the things they wanted to do with Rogue. They had the same basic conversation every day and Remy always found himself fighting the urge to punch one or all of them in the face.

"I wonder how far Maximoff has gotten with her"

"I bet he's gotten all the way. I mean, if she was with me, I'd have her screaming my name by the end of the first date. She looks like the kind of girl who would put out"

"Yeah, except for that fact that she can't touch."

"Hey, you don't necessarily have to touch a girl's skin to screw her."

A round of laughter followed the last comment causing Remy to clutch the shirt he was holding tightly in his hands. One of the guys spoke up and offered a few inventive solutions to Rogue's problem and Remy accidentally began charging the shirt as his grip became even tighter. He felt the heat in his palms and looked down to see his shirt glowing a dark pink color.

Merde, Remy, what be your problem. De femme isn't anyt'ing t' y' so why y' getting y'self all worked up over what dose idiots sayin'? Not like y' never t'ought de same t'ing.

He quickly pulled the charge out of the shirt and looked around to make sure no one had seen what he was doing. No one at Bayville knew he was a mutant yet and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. The students might be okay with Rogue being a mutant, but they weren't quite so sympathetic to anyone else.

Remy threw the offending shirt back in his locker and pulled his gym uniform over his head. He slammed his locker door closed and brushed past the jocks on his way in to the gymnasium.

He scanned the gym area for something of interest, but found nothing. He resorted to leaning against the far wall and waiting for class to start.

He watched as the door to the girls' locker room opened and Rogue came out followed closely by her best friend, Wanda Maximoff, Pietro's twin sister. Wanda looked like she was trying to yell at Rogue, but Rogue was just smirking at her and shaking her head. Remy was too far away to hear their conversation so he just let his eyes wander over Rogue's body as he took in her appearance.

In Keds and tube socks

She had on a pair of plain white sneakers and short socks that matched the red and white color of the Bayville High gym uniforms. The shorts she was wearing were rolled down at the waist, showing off her long legs and exposing some of her stomach. Her shirt was cut so that it hung off her shoulders revealing a white sports bra underneath. A few strands of white hair fell down around her face, but the rest of her auburn mane was pulled back in a high ponytail.

Dat girl even makes dese gym uniform look good Remy thought, while staring at her from behind his dark glasses. Wanda, however, seemed to think otherwise.

"Rogue, you know you shouldn't show that much skin. What happens if someone touches you?" She asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"They'll learn not ta touch meh again, Ah guess. It's alright if people look, but that's as far as it goes. All the guys should know that Ah'm taken by your brother and all the girls should know that Ah don't swing that way" Rogue replied with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant" Wanda answered and Rogue just shrugged her shoulders in response. "Grrrrr…you really have been spending too much time with my brother lately, Rogue"

"Nonsense, sugah, Ah could neva spend too much time with that boy"

"I still can't believe you're going out with him" Wanda said as she dropped her hands down to her hips.

"You're the one that intoduced us, Wanda"

"I introduced you to everyone at the boarding house. And by introducing you to my brother I wasn't trying to hook you two up. I was trying to show you how awful, uncaring and egotistical he is. Not to mention the fact that he made my life a living hell when we were growing up" Rogue just laughed at that.

" Nice try, Wanda, but ya don't remember yah life before two years ago."

"Yeah, well I'm sure that's because Pietro was so horrible for me that I had no choice but to forget what he did."

Rogue just laughed again, prompting Wanda to try a different strategy. "Why can't you just pick someone else? Any guy in this fricken school would be willing to jump your bones if you asked him to."

"Wanda!" Rogue shouted and looked around to make sure that no one else had over heard. A few other people had wandered in to the gym at this point, but none of them seemed to have noticed Wanda's comment.

"Well it's true" Wanda replied.

"That may be, but have you seen the guys that go to this school? Name one person here that Ah would even wanna have a chance with," Rogue challenged.

Wanda looked over to the group of jocks on the far side of the gym and then back at Rogue. She started going through a list of the student body in her head and realized that Rogue had a valid point. A satisfied smirk played at the corner of Rogue's lips as she raised an eyebrow at Wanda.

"Any time now, sugah" Wanda sent her best death glare at Rogue, causing her smirk to grow even bigger. Her eyes paused on Remy for a second and she leaned in towards Rogue.

"How about him?" She asked, nodding over her shoulder.

Remy saw Wanda nod in his direction, causing Rogue to turn around. She looked over her shoulder at Remy and then quickly turned back to Wanda.

"Who is that?" She asked.

**But she doesn't know who I am**

"His name is Remy; He's been in our gym class for almost a month now" Wanda stated while rolling her eyes at Rogue

"Ah know that. Ah'm not a moron. Ah just didn't know what his name was." Rogue replied. "But, anyway, why him? How do ya even know him?"

"He's my lab partner in physics. He's got that whole moody and rebellious attitude, but he's really funny once you get to know him. He hates Bayville and thinks all the students here are stereotypical and fake. Plus, he's from the South and you have to admit, he's not bad to look at"

"Sounds like he'd be perfect…" Rogue said

A smug smile crossed Wanda's face, but before she could say "I told you so" Rogue added, "Fo' you."

**And she doesn't give a damn--about me**

Wanda rolled her eyes again " You know that I'm happily taken by John right now, ugh I can't believe I just said that… Anyway, we were talking about you, not me"

"You were talkin about me. Ah was just trying to convince ya that Ah'm happily taken by Pietro… even if ya can't stand him." Wanda opened her mouth to comment, but she was cut off when the gym teacher blew his whistle, signaling that it was time for class to start.

Remy watched Rogue and Wanda walk towards the gym teacher and he couldn't help but smile.

Dat girl be de only t'ing dat makes dis class bearable He thought, as he followed after them.

* * *

Well this chapter was set up a bit differently than the last (more dialog and a little bit less of Remys POV), but I hope you still liked it as much. I won't know, however, unless you push the pretty purple button at the bottom of the screen. C'mon, you know you want to…

--SAM--


	3. I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby

**Disclaimer:** shall now be replaced by useless trivia fact of the day. Fact #1: Cats are left handed/pawed

**skyangle2004, untouchablegoth, redeyes813, loneraven, silky black, ishandahalf, EreshkigalGirl, magicalmaiden, RouGeY, psycho88, QueenReine, scarlet stripes, : **Thank you all soooooo much for your reviews. I love then all!! Hope you guys like this chapter just as much as the last one. I can't tell you how sorry I am that this chapter has taken me so long to write, but I'll try to keep them coming as fast as I can. Getting reviews from you guys puts me in a good mood all day. Thanks and keep it up, please

**Cold Star: **I'm glad you liked the name. I wasn't sure if I wanted to name Rogue at first, but it fit with the lyrics of the song and I kind of liked it so I decided to use Noel. As for the seducing, I honestly don't know which way it's going to go yet, keep your eyes peeled for that…

**Melancholic: **I loved your review, it made me so happy to read. I'm glad that you got a chance to read my fic and that you liked it so much. Oh and you can join the anti-pietro mob that has started forming around this story. I'm actually the ringleader of it, lol. I really can't stand Pietro, but I needed him for this story. As for the knowing about mutants question…people understand that Rogue can't be touched, but they don't really understand the whole concept of mutants. They haven't been outed yet so there is no real mutant hysteria and no one is really sure exactly why Rogue is the way she is.

**Angyxoxo: **I hope you're starting to like this. I wanted the characterization to seem different because I wanted something to distinguish my fic from the thousands of others that are out there. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sweet Revenge151: **I'm glad you like my spin on the story. I really wanted to give my story something to make it different. As for Pietro…you can join the mob that Aro and I are going to create. Only condition is we can't attack him until I am done using him in this story. As much as I don't like him, I still need him, unfortunately.

**Eileen Blazer:** Hopefully Rogue's craziness will start to fade away soon and she will start coming to her senses. Glad that you can hear the song as you read…even if you are listening to it.

**Calliann:** I'm so excited that you reviewed my story because I just love all of yours. Thanks for all the compliments. You review came at the exact right time and inspired me to finish this chapter. So props to you for that

**Aro: **Last, but definitely not least…I absolutely love all the reviews I get that say how much everyone hates Pietro. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, lol…We really do need to start that mob. And I understand what you're saying about Wanda. I don't really like her when she's all angry and angsty, hopefully my Wanda will remain cool.

I am sooooo absolutely incredidly sorry that this took me, what 4 months? To write. I have a long list of excuses, but I guess they can be summed up by saying "To all the people who told me senior year would be easy…You are dirty rotten liars". Between school ,homework, work, dance, clubs and college apps, I have had no free time. Plus, I have written this chapter over at least 3 times, it is nothing like the original that I had months ago. I hope you like it though and I'm going to try to update sooner next time. Special thanks to **Calliann** whose review inspired me to get this chapter done because it just came at the exact right time

**Recommendation:** _Wandering Souls_ and _Wandering Souls Phase 2_ by Calliann::::::: Awesome Romy story in which Rogue finds out who her real family is and is forced to deal with issue from her past that are starting to come back. Has romance, angst, suspense, action and humor in it. Focuses around Rogue, Remy, Logan and a group of OC's that is absolutely spectactular. There isn't one dull moment in this storyline. It keeps you wanting to know more and find out what happens next. Plus there are no gaps or plot holes.

##--##--##--##

**  
**Rogue sat in the shade of a large oak tree, tapping her foot to the rhythm of Poe as it filtered out of her iPod. Her head was tilted back and her eyes closed as she tried to clear her thoughts. She had a blank sketchbook sitting in her lap and she was finding it surprisingly hard to draw. Usually she had no problem coming up with creative ideas that left everyone else in her art classes in awe of her talent, but lately she had been having an uncharacteristic amount of trouble with her work.

She slowly opened her eyes and scanned the park around her. This was always the spot she came for inspiration mainly because there was never a shortage of things to draw. Children were running and playing around in the sun while their parents stood together watching. An old couple sat on one of the benches talking while a younger couple walked past with their dogs. People from every aspect of life came together at the park and nothing ever seemed to spoil the peace. Things were always the same.

Rogue's eyes stopped when the reached the grove of trees next to where she was sitting. In one of the larger trees, partially obscured by leaves and branches, a young man sat with his eyes closed and one leg hanging down at his side. His head was resting on the trunk of the tree behind him and, if it was not for the card flipping between his fingers, she would have almost thought he was sleeping.

Before her mind even registered what she was seeing, Rogue's hands had begun to work. Her pencil glided effortlessly over the paper as she tried to capture thee image before her.

She noticed the way that the man's long Auburn hair blew across his face in the arm breeze and the way that his old trench coat hugged his shoulders and arms before falling loosely over the branch below him. She took in the sharp lines of his chin and cheekbones and the soft curve of his hand as it clutched the Queen of Hearts. At least that's what card Rogue drew in his hand. It fit the romantic mood of the scene she was trying to create.

As she drew the card, she found herself adding her own features to the Queen. She then began scattering more cards around the scene in various places. Within a very short period of time, she had captured the moment exactly as she was seeing it.

Just as she was adding the finishing touches to the tree, her subject opened his eyes and turned to look at her. Rogue's breath caught in his throat as her eyes met a pair of what appeared to be red on black orbs. Sensing her gaze, the man quickly put on a pair of sunglasses, causing Rogue to wonder if she had actually seen what she thought she saw.

Either ya're goin crazy gal or ya've been spending too much time out in the sun 

Rogue shook her head and looked down at her drawing. She could feel the man's eyes on her still, but she did not look up at him. Instead, she allowed her hand to reach out and trace the image that she had created.

"Dere be a reason y' starin at Remy, chere?"

Rogue literally jumped when the song she was listening to came to an end and a voice rang out from directly in front of her. She quickly closed her sketchbook and looked up at the man standing before her. She instantly recognized him as the guy that Wanda had pointed out in gym class earlier that morning.

_Wanda was right, this guy is definitely not bad to look at…Damn it, girl, you have a boyfriend._

Rogue slipped her headphones off her ears and slipped her book back into her bag before getting to her feet. Even with heels on, Rogue was still a few inches shorter than the man in front of her and she had to look up when he repeated his question.

"Dere be a reason y' starin at Remy, chere?"

"Well…Ah…" Rogue found herself tripping over her words for the first time she could remember. She had never had a problem speaking to people before and she wasn't about to start now. Regaining her confidence, Rogue shouldered her bag and replied, "Actually, Ah just realized that Ah had never seen ya here before and Ah was just admirin' the view." She let her eyes trail over his body, making it obvious that she was checking him out.

"Remy have t' say he be doin de same t'ing, chere."

"Can't blame ya for that, but Ah ain't yer chere."

"Well den, p'tite, what should Remy call y'?"

"Rogue." Remy took Rogue's gloved hand in his and kissed her knuckles with a slight bow.

"Enchante, Rogue, je suis Remy Lebeau."

"Hey, no touchin' swamp rat." Rogue said, snatching her hand away.

"What's wrong, chere? Got a boyfriend?" Remy asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"No…Ah mean yes, but that's not why ya can't touch meh."

"Oh, den why, chere?" Rogue gave Remy a blank stare for a moment before answering his question.

"Ya go ta Bayville High, right?"

"Oui."

"So ya know Ah'm a mutant?"

"Oui"

"Do you know what my power is?"

"Heard somet'in bout untouchable skin, but dat's it?" Remy said as he stepped closer.

"Ah suck the life force outta people by touchin them with mah skin. Ah take their memories, their personality and any powers they have with a single touch."

**Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby**

"Dat's a powerful mutation y' got dere, chere, but y' still haven't answered my question. Why can't I touch y'?"

"Because Ah can't control it." Rogue nearly yelled in frustration. Remy had backed her into the tree and their bodies were mere inches from each other.

"Dat all?" Remy asked with a smirk, "Y' makin' it all seem a bit over dramatic if y' ask me."

Rogue just stared at Remy with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't decide whether to be angry at him for calling her mutation no big deal or to be touched by the fact that he didn't care about it.

Remy took a step back from Rogue and sat down next to the tree. He pulled her sketchbook out of her bag and starting flipping through the pages.

"Y' know, chere, some people might consider dis ta be stalking." He said as he looked at the drawing she had begun of him. Rogue snapped out of her thoughts and snatched the book from his hand. "Fortunately, t'ough, Remy not most people."

"Yeah, well it's not done yet." Rogue replied casually and returned to her seat on the ground. "Ah needed a slightly better view to get all the details down right."

Rogue's fingers moved their way up Remy's arm and crossed over to his face. "Such as what color those eyes are that ya seem intent on hidin'."

Remy grasped onto Rogue's hand as she reached for his sunglasses, stopping her hand in mid motion. "Remy don't care if y' be needin' a better view, chere, but de glasses stay in place." Rogue's hand dropped back down to her lap as Remy's grip relaxed. He leaned his head backward against the trunk and stared up into the sky without saying another word.

**Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby**

Rogue took in the sharp lines of his face and couldn't stop herself. Her hand reached out and pulled the sunglasses from Remy's face. His head snapped up at the sudden movement and he turned to glare at Rogue as she hid the glasses behind her back. He heard her let out a small gasp and looked at the ground, causing his hair to fall over his eyes.

"Wow, they're…beautiful," Rogue said. Remy slowly brought his gaze up to meet hers and noticed a smile had spread across her face.

"Y' really t'ink so, chere."

"Absolutely. Ah don't see why ya haveta cover them up all the time." Her gloved hand began tracing the line of his cheekbone as she took in his red on black orbs.

"Y' de first person dat's ever said somethin nice bout dem." Remy replied as Rogue's hand moved back to her lap.

"Well Ah think they're beautiful. And they fit ya perfectly."

"Remy could say de same bout y', Roguey," Remy replied and he could swear that he saw a slight blush creep onto Rogue's cheeks.

The pair lapsed into a silence that was strangely comfortable as Rogue reopened her sketchbook and began working again.

* * *

Rogue broke into another fit of laughter as Remy finished telling a story about his family at home. She watched as his face curved into a smile and couldn't help but admire the way the light reflected off of his eyes.

"De sunsets up here ain't nearly as beautiful as de ones back home." Remy said, referring to the cloudy sky that was slowly changing to a light pink color.

"Yeah," Rogue replied, following his gaze, "When Ah was little Irene and Ah used ta walk down ta the river every weekend and watch the sun set over the water. Ah never really understood why we did it, since Irene was blind, but we just enjoyed spendin' time with each other – Crap!"

"What is it, chere?" Remy asked as Rogue began frantically gathering her stuff together.

"The sun is settin, Remy."

"Oui, Remy noticed."

"Ah was supposed ta be home hours ago. Mystique is gonna kill me" The last part was muttered under Rogue's breath as she pulled her back pack over her shoulders.

"Need a ride?" Remy questioned, getting to his feet.

"That would be great", Rogue replied and began walking with Remy towards the street. They stopped in front of a brand new black and red Harley. Rogue let out an appreciative whistle as she circled the bike.

"Can Ah drive it?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Don't t'ink so, chere." Remy replied, trying to ignore Rogue's puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

"Non, mebbe some other time."

"Really?"

"Probably, non, but definitely not now."

"Fine," Rogue huffed as she climbed on the bike behind Remy and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist.

"Might wanna hold on tighter den dat, chere, if y' plannin on stayin on."

Rogue smirked at the comment but wrapped her arms tighter anyway. She felt a rush of adrenaline rush through her as Remy revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. She pointed Remy in the direction of the brotherhood house and let out an involuntary sigh as she saw it come into her view. She motioned Remy to pull over to the sidewalk while silently cursing the ride for being so short.

_It's just cause Ah wanna ride the bike longer. It ain't got anythin to do with the fact that he's drivin it._ Rogue thought, almost as if she were trying to convince herself that it was true.

"Well, thanks fo' the ride, Cajun." She said as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders.

"Pas un problème, chere," Remy replied as he took her hand and kissed it. Rogue fought to keep the color from running to her face, but she could feel her cheeks heat up as she reluctantly pulled her hand away.

"Well, Ah'll be seein ya, Cajun." Rogue replied and took off towards the house.

"Remy will be seein ya, chere." He replied in a whisper as he looked down at the iPod in his hands. All right, so maybe stealing from her wasn't the best way to make a first impression, but it gave him a reason to go back to the park tomorrow and see her.

"Let's see what kind of taste y' got, chere." Remy said to himself as he slipped the headphones into his ears before taking off towards Magneto's base.

**Listen to Iron Maiden baby--with me  
Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo**

**##--##--##--##**

Alright, so how was it??? I'll never know if you don't tell me, so let me know. Please review….reviews inspire me to write more and to write faster, really, they do. If you're one of those people reading and not reviewing…tsk, tsk, don't make me have to name names…

Oh and I have started working on three new story ideas simultaneously so look for one of those to come out soon. I'm not sure which one it will be right now but it should be something. and I promise to get the next chapter up faster than this one, I just need to get a bit of free time.

Stay Classy,

Sam


	4. Her Boyfriend's a Dick

**Disclaimer: **Useless trivia fact #2 is actually a little test today: Sit at your desk and pick your right foot up off the floor. Rotate your foot in clockwise circles and then try to draw the number six with your hand. Your foot will change direction and you can't stop it. (and I bet you will all try this now and make highly amusing faces while trying to get this to work) 

**Calliana, ishandahalf, Anamarie Chambers, Chica de Los Ojos Café, dougyboy, Gammy91, Rose 10, Freak 87, em, HopelessAzn, Impacient, Spicy Sweet, Friend to all: **Yaaaay for positive feedback, glad you guys are still reading and reviewing even though I've neglected you for so long. So, as promised, I shall now pass out my patented cookie dough ice cream smothered in hot fudge and whipped cream topped with that scrumtulous man Remy Lebeau and, per request of Gammy91, I'll even add a cherry on top (Bing, to match the color of Remy's eyes . . . lol)

Special thanks to all you guys who have added this story to your favorites list. Remember, your reviews from the Ch. 4 preview will get deleted once I upload this new chapter so be sure to review again!

To clear up some confusion: People at Bayville know that Rogue can not be touched because she has some kind of condition, but the whole Mutant coming out hasn't happened yet so they don't know enough to be scared of her and to really classify her as anything specific. Rogue and Kurt are part of the brotherhood and everyone else is part of their canon team. The characters all have powers. Couples mentioned so far are Lance/Kitty, John/Wanda and Rogue/Pietro (ick). . . I think that's it.

**Recommendation:** _Stitches, Burns and Blood_ by Neurotic Temptress: (A few people have mentioned "Hazard" in their reviews, which inspired me to this recommendation because I honestly thing it's her best story) I can't really summarize this story b/c it would give away the plotline, but it revolves around Logan, Remy, Rogue and Ororo. It's AU and takes place mostly in a bar that is owned by Logan. It has conflict, romance, witty one-liners, gambling, drinking…everything to make a good time. I wish I could say more, but I don't want to give stuff away. I just want to say Neurotic Temptress is an amazing author and anything by her is worth your read.

* * *

Rogue sat at the lunch table half-listening to Pietro as he droned on about some amazing accomplishment that he had made that day. She really didn't care all that much. _Gawd, all he eva talks about is himself_.**Her boyfriend's a dick**

_Whoa, Rogue, that's your boyfriend, you shouldn't be thinking stuff like that about him._ Rogue sighed under her breath. The past week she had been getting increasingly annoyed with Pietro every time he talked. She was starting to realize that he never cared about what she had to say, it was all about him. It all started that day in the park with Remy.

_No, no no no no. Ya are not thinkin' about him again, girl. Ya had a few great conversations with the boy and that's it. Ya haven't even seen him in three days…Oh great, now ya're counting._

Rogue watched as Lance stood up from their table and crossed the courtyard to where the X-men were. Scott Summers stood up as soon as Lance was within ten feet of where they were sitting. He seemed to be yelling something, but Lance just rolled his eyes and kept walking towards them. He bent down next to Kitty and whispered something into her ear. She moved to stand up from the bench, but Kurt grabbed onto her arm before she could leave. She shook him off and grabbed Lance's hand before picking up her purse and leaving the table.

Rogue had to admire the way they always found time to be together even though Kitty's friends didn't approve of her seeing Lance. Pietro didn't actually approve of it either, but Lance didn't really give two shits about what Pietro thought.

_Ah think they're cute together_. Rogue thought as the couple disappeared around the side of the school building. Her thoughts were interrupted by something landing on the table in front of her. She looked down to see her missing Ipod and then noticed that Remy was standing across from her, a smirk on his face.

Pietro visibly tensed next to Rogue, preparing for a fight, but Remy just nodded his head and then walked away, his old brown Trench coat whipping around his feet as he left. Rogue's eyes followed his retreating form until Pietro grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"Whatthehellwasthatfor?" He yelled. His speech always sped up when he was upset about something.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"That," Pietro replied, pointing at the table.

"My Ipod."

"I knowthat. What I meant was Whydidhehaveit?"

"Because he was returning it ta meh. Is there somethin wrong with that?"

"Yes, sincewhendoyouhangaroundwithhim?"

"Ya know what? Ah don't need to sit here and get lectured by ya on who Ah can and can't talk to. And get your hands off meh." Rogue pushed Pietro's hands away from her shoulders and stood up from the table. She put her head phones over her ears and stalked back into the school, not caring that everyone was watching her leave.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Rogue entered the park and scanned the area for a familiar face. She told herself that she wasn't looking for anyone in particular, just whoever happened to be there that day, but she wasn't really doing a good job of convincing herself that was true. She walked over to the tree she had seen Remy sitting under the other day and dropped her backpack on the ground. She pulled her Ipod out of the front pocket and looked at it for a second.

She had been so upset with Pietro earlier that she forgot to question how Remy had gotten a hold of her stuff. There was no way he had just happened to _find_ it somewhere, she never left it lying around. Her music was her only defense against Todd and Wanda's constant fighting, Blob's insistence that there wasn't enough food in the house and Pietro's never-ending talk about himself.

There ya go again gal, thinkin' negative thoughts about ya boyfriend. 

Rogue sighed to herself and put her headphones over her ears. Here she was, having to constantly remind herself not to think negative thoughts about Pietro and yet she couldn't convince herself to be mad at Remy for stealing her things.

You've done a real number on yaself now, Rogue. What is wrong with ya? 

She flipped through her playlists, looking for something angry and bitter when she came across a title she had never seen before.

_Remy's mix, what the…?_

She scanned down the song titles and couldn't help smile to herself. That boy certainly had interesting taste in music.

** !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Remy sat with his feet propped up on the plain metal table, shuffling a deck of cards between his hands. John was sitting next to him completely enthralled with the fire miniatures of Darth Vader and Obi Wan Kenobi that were currently battling each other dangerously close to Remy's boots. On the other side of John sat Piotr, looking straight ahead and waiting for Magneto to begin speaking.

The Master of Magnetism had called an impromptu meeting of his acolytes (minus Sabretooth who had wandered off somewhere the night before) to share some sort of important information with them that would affect their current assignments.

_Dieu, please let it be dat Remy does not have t' go t' school no more._

"Alright," Magneto began, causing John to jump in his seat and look around as if just noticing where he was. Remy looked up from his cards, but kept flipping them easily between his hands. Magneto sent him an annoyed look which did nothing to deter the Cajun. He just sighed and continued on to his announcement.

"It has been a month since I assigned you all to take up attendance at Bayville High with the exception of Pyro who has been enrolled throughout this entire term and, thus far, you have simply been handling some necessary observations. At this point in time, however, you are being reassigned."

"Dat mean dat Remy don' have t' go t' school anymore?" The Cajun asked, momentarily halting the movement of his card.

"Aw, bugger, and oi was startin' to like goin to school. Got me a Sheila now and everythin. Thought you said oi could stay when I joined ya." Everyone turned to look at John, trying to gauge whether he was serious or not.

"If there was any doubt before, comrade, you just removed it. You must be insane." Piotr muttered.

"Enough," Magneto shouted, moving the conversation back on track. "You will all still remain in school; you will just now have a new assignment to attend to. Colossus, you will continue to observe the X-men as your primary targets, attempting to infiltrate their ranks if possible. Look for anyone with a weakness and exploit it. Divide and conquer."

The stoic Russian gave a nearly imperceptible nod, but Magneto understood and moved on to Remy and John.

"As for you two" the master of magnetism began as he threw two files down on the table, "you are to begin recruiting the following two mutants with as much efficiency and expediency as possible. I want to see them in this room by the end of next week."

"Who are dey?" Remy asked while reaching for one of the files.

"My children. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff."

**He brings a gun to school**

** !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"Oi can't believe it. My Sheila is Mags' daughter! He's going to put me on the Barbie when he finds out I been snoggin his lil' gal." John yelled as he paced around the base. Remy watched him from his perch on the windowsill while Piotr tried to calm him down.

"Da, but I think that the most shocking news here is that Magneto has children at all, regardless of who they may be." John just turned to glare at the Russian while a flaming likeness of Magneto stood choking his doppelganger on the metal floor.

"See mate, that's going to be me. Bloody 'ell. I'm too young to die!" Pyro threw himself at the Russians large feet and clung to his leg as his fire creatures disappeared. Piotr looked to Remy for help, but the Cajun was already heading out the door, keys in hand.

"Where are you going, comrade?"

"Out." Was the only reply he received as the door slammed shut.

"Well, John, should Magneto want to kill you, I doubt he would do so by choking you," The Russian tried, but that only seemed to make John cling tighter.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

Remy stretched out on the bleachers behind the school, trying to catch a quick nap during his lunch break. He couldn't sleep last night after Magneto's announcement so he had spent the whole night driving around town on his motorcycle, thinking about anything and everything.

_How could dat . . . dat prick by Mags' son? An' why does Remy get stuck bein de one t' recruit him. Dat'll go over great. "Hey home, Remy knows y' hate his guts an' all but his mentally deranged boss would like y' t' know dat he's y' dad and wants you t' join his team, only if y' bring y' incredibly hot an' powerful girlfriend wit y' though."_

**And he'd simply kick  
**

Remy let out a snort at that thought and rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to make himself comfortable. He heard someone else climb onto the bleachers and listened as their footsteps came closer to his position. They came to a stop right by his head and Remy cracked one eye open to see a pair of high-heeled black boots in front of him. His eyes traveled upwards from the shoes to take in the short skirt, tank top and opera gloves which accompanied them. Eventually they landed on the face of a smirking Rogue whose arms were crossed over her chest.

"Y' mind movin' chere, y' blockin Remy's sun." He stated without moving from his position. Rogue's smirk just widened at this comment as she dropped her hands to her hips.

"Actually, Ah do mind, ya dirty thief."

Remy sat up at this comment, taking in Rogue's stance, trying to determine if she was pissed or just being playful. He quirked an eyebrow at her in question, but didn't say anything else.

Rogue rolled her eyes and reached into her purse. When she pulled her hand back out, it was clutching her Ipod, which she held out for him to see.

"Ya stole it from meh when ya gave meh a ride home th' other day." She stated matter-of-factly and Remy guessed that she wasn't actually mad at him.

"No idea what y' be talking bout chere, y' left in on Remy's bike and he was just returnin' it t' y' today."

"Yah're a horrible liar."

"I am not!" Remy yelled in response and glared at Rogue. If she didn't know better she would say that he was pouting. She had to laugh at the expression on his face. She shook her head and put the Ipod back in her purse, sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Are ya goin' ta say anything?" She asked, but her only response was a sideways glare from Remy who was most definitely pouting.

"Alright, fahne, Ah'm sorry." She said, but still didn't get any response. With sign, she stood up from her position and Remy thought she was going to leave, but she just walked closer to him and leaned in so that she was nearly straddling his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in towards his ear.

"Ah'm sorry, Remy. Yah're a great liar and an even better thief." She pushed back to a standing position, letting her hands trail down his chest before she grabbed her purse and turned to walk away. "Just don't steal anymore of my thangs, sugah."

Remy just watched in amazement as she stepped down from the bleachers and sent a wink back over her shoulder. She had a huge smile on her face as she disappeared around the corner, finally shaking Remy out of his trance.

_What de hell was dat?_

He shook his head and reached into his pocket to pull out his own Ipod. He still had a while left of his lunch period and he needed some good music to clear his head. When he reached his hand into his trench coat, though, he found nothing but a deck of cards and cell phone.

_Damn, she's good. She jus stole an Ipod and cigarettes from de Prince of T'ieves._

Remy laid back down on the bench and closed his eyes. Looked like it was back to Plan A.

** !i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

"Do you have any lipstick I could borrow?" Wanda asked Rogue as she climbed onto the bench beside her. Rogue didn't look up from her conversation with Pietro so Wanda just grabbed her purse and started looking through it. She saw a small silver case and pulled out what she thought was a mirror. When she flipped it open, though, she found an almost full cigarette holder. She smacked Rogue on the back of the head, earning a glare from her fellow goth.

"What?" Rogue asked with obvious annoyance.

"Since when do you smoke?" Wanda asked, holding up the tin in front of her.

"Where'd you get that?" Pietro replied, before Rogue could even start forming an answer.

"From your lovely girlfriend's purse. Now, I repeat the question, since when do you smoke, Noel?"

"I don't," Rogue replied, snatching the case from Wanda's hand and pocketing it, "but Mystique has been pissing me off lately with all this clean living shit she's pushing on us so I just bought them to freak her out. And don't call me Noel."

"Right. And you put them in a fancy case because?"

"Mystique knows me too well. I would never carry something around as ugly and clunky as a box of cigarettes. They're much more stylish this way."

"Yeah, like I'd buy that for a second."

"Leave her alone, Wanda." Pietro spoke up. "I believe her. Why would she lie to us about something stupid like that? Plus, if she wanted to smoke it wouldn't be any of your business."

Under the cover of Pietro's rant, Rogue sent a look back towards the school or, more specifically, toward the lone figure watching her from a second floor window. An action which was not lost on Wanda.

**My ass if he knew the truth**

_What's your secret, Rogue? You may be able to pull the wool over Pietro's eyes, but I'm not quite so easy to fool._

Before Wanda could start another argument, the bell rang, beckoning the students back into the stuffy halls of that dungeon known as High School. This time, though, Wanda went with a smile on her face.

_Just in time for my physics lab . . ._

She grabbed her bag from the table and ran into the school without saying anything to her brother or Rogue. She was a woman on a mission. A mission to have a very important chat with her lab partner.

* * *

For those who don't remember, Remy is Wanda's lab partner. I think that was mentioned in chapter 2.

Oooh, would you look at that? A plot seems to have surfaced. I don't know if anything will come of it, but it at least makes this story look like it has a purpose. Whoopeee!

This chapter was going to be longer, but I divided it up into two parts so that I could post this up today. Let me know what you thought, it makes me write faster, I swear. And, as always:

You stay classy, reviewers,

Samantha


End file.
